Wendell
Wendell (ウェンデル, Wendell) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is a bishop of Khadein who disdains fighting, as well as the teacher of Merric. He fled his country to escape Gharnef's rule. When Marth talks to Wendell he explains his ethical values and so joins Marth's army. He appears as an enemy in Chapter 5, and is recruited by Merric or Marth. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Bishop |1 |22 |3 |1 |14 |0 |10 |8 |0 |6 |Magic |M Shield Thunder |} Growth Rates |60% |10% |30% |20% |40% |70% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats '''Book 1' |Bishop |1 |22 |3 |2 |12 |1 |10 |5 |6 |6 |Tome |Thunder Barrier Staff |} Book 2 |Bishop |7 |26 |5 |5 |13 |4 |10 |5 |6 |6 |Tome | - |} Growth Rates |60% |10% |30% |20% |40% |70% |10% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Sage |1 |22 |3 |4 |2 |12 |1 |5 |5 |6 |Tome - B Staff - D | Thunder Barrier |} Growth Rates |40% |0% |20% |20% |20% |40% |0% |35% |} Overview He has unusually high strength for a sage. He also has decent speed, but the rest of his stats are low. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Sage |7 |26 |3 |8 |5 |13 |4 |5 |6 |6 | Tome - B Staff - D | Blizzard Heal |} Growth Rates |40% |0% |20% |40% |30% |50% |20% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Merric *Ellerean Supported by *The Avatar *Merric *Ellerean Ending Archmage of Khadein Wendell returned to Khadein, as its Archmage, and spent all of his energy on restoring the City of Magic. Ending Archmage of Khadein Wendell returned to Khadein, as its Archmage, and spent all of his energy on restoring the City of Magic. Archetype Named after the bishop Wendell (changed to Sage in the DS remakes) who served as a teacher to Merric and Ellerean. In following games there was usually a Sage who acts as a mentor or teacher to a younger mage (typically the Merric character). Initially, Wendell outclassed Merric until Merric acquired his promotion Item, and joined one chapter after Merric joined. Following games, such as Mystery of the Emblem attempted to rework this by reworking the Promotion system and reducing his base stats. In a way they could be considered the magical version of the Jeigan archetype. List of Wendells There are others who are considered Wendells, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Ced (FE5) *Pent (FE7) *Saleh (FE8) *Calill (FE9) Quotes Recruit conversation Marth recruit Merric recruit Merric: Oh... Master Wendell! Teacher! Wendell: Well, hello, Merric! What a surprise! Good to see you haven't blown yourself up yet. Merric: Not yet, sir. But I did find Prince Marth, just like I said I would. I've joined the Altean army in the fight against Doluna. ...Why are you here, Teacher? Wendell: Hmm... It's Khadein, lad. The land is not as you remember it. That fiend Gharnef seized power, and now he's draped the city in darkness. I fear Khadein is doomed... I could not stay and served him. So, I snuck out alone. Merric: Very brave of you, sir. Hmm... Why don't you join us, then? If Gharnef is helping Doluna, then he's a bitter enemy of ours as he is yours and Khadein's. We couldn't possibly leave the city in his clutches. And I'm sure the prince would be pleased as pie to have magic as robust as yours in his arsenal. Wendell: Hmm, you do know how to argue a point. I've no taste for war, but war is what I've been served. Come, Merric. We'll fight together. Tell your prince of Altea that Wendell is at his service. Death quote Gallery File:WendelFE1.png|Wendell's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:WendelFE3.gif|Wendell's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:WendellFE12.PNG|Wendell's portrait in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes